If They Were A Movie Jake and Oliver Slash
by Angel Yassy
Summary: WARNING: SLASH! If they were a movie Jake would be the right guy and Oliver would be the best friend that Jake would fall in love with, but it's not a movie. Jake's in love with Oliver but the only thing Oliver's in love with are girls-right?
1. Beyond Frienship

Beyond Friendship

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or any of the characters in it. But I got the idea from another story about a Jonas Brothers slash called Sweet Awakening, so I had to give credit to the author, Initially Tikki. But anyways, this is gonna be pretty short, probably only about 2 or 3 chapters. So comment and enjoy!

Jake liked Oliver, but Oliver didn't realize it. As far as Jake knew Oliver was straight as a line…

He always talked about girls and how many girls he could get because of his "Smokin' Oken" status. Jake had been best friends with Oliver ever since the whole Miley incident and he'd had a crush on him ever since he first laid eyes on him. But he hadn't told anyone his little secret about being bi yet. He was too afraid of what everyone might think especially if the public, press found out it would be all over the media, and he didn't know if he could take having to deal with that.

Everyday after school Oliver would come over Jake's house to do homework and hang out. And everyday Jake would stare at Oliver with amazement and wonder and awe at how beautiful and amazing Oliver was. He couldn't help it, he was just so beautiful. From his beautiful brown eyes to his silky brown hair and the way it flips up at the bottom. He loved the way Oliver always looked up at him through his bangs and smiled whenever he got an idea; he always looked so cute and helpless when he did it. Today, just like every other day, Oliver was at Jake's house. Jake's heart melted as Oliver asked him something with his sweet voice and his big innocent brown eyes staring into Jake's blue-green ones, but Jake didn't even hear him. He was too caught up in Oliver's eyes.

"Jake?...Jake!...JAKE!!"

"Wha…oh, yeah, sorry…I was just thinking about yo—this um thing that um I was doing earlier and um yeah…" he said as he looked around awkwardly. Oliver picked a movie and Jake put it in the DVD player. They sat quietly as they watched _Underworld: Evolution_. When they got to the sex scene Jake noticed that Oliver was getting a little hard on. By the time the movie was over Oliver was fast asleep, as usual. Jake looked over at him…


	2. Something New

**A/N: Please comment and tell me your thoughts!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Hannah Montana or any of the characters in it.**

Jake turned the TV back on and tried to concentrate on a rerun of Even Stevens, but his thoughts kept drifting back to Oliver. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, frustrated. He looked over at Oliver again and decided he couldn't take it any more. "Screw it," he said as he straddled Oliver's legs and began kissing and sucking on the sensitive spot on his neck. Oliver's eyes fluttered open. "J-Jake? What the hell?" Oliver whisper yelled. "Sshhh," Jake said as he ground his hips down into Oliver's. Oliver gasped, and Jake's lips returned to that sensitive spot on his neck. Jake brushed his lips against Oliver's, he didn't resist so Jake kissed him again, more deeply this time. He ran his tongue against Oliver's lips begging for entry. Oliver welcomed him and pushed his hips up trying to regain the feeling of Jake's erection on his. Jake stalled, watching Oliver's face. His eyes were squeezed shut, his mouth slightly open, and his head slightly tilted back. Jake ground his hips down and watched Oliver's face fill with pleasure as his eyes squeezed tighter and his head tilted back farther, his mouth moving into the shape of an "o" as he moaned. Jake leaned down and whispered seductively in Oliver's ear, "Do you want me stop?" Oliver whimpered in response, unable to make his mouth move to form comprehensible words. Jake stopped moving, leaning down to whisper in Oliver's ear once more.

"Use your words, Ollie."

"No! Don't stop! Please don't stop!" Oliver whimpered again as Jake ground down even harder, causing both boys to moan loudly. Jake's fingers found the bottom of Oliver's shirt and lifted it up over his head slowly, allowing his hands to explore Oliver's chest. Jake's hand accidently brushed over a nipple, causing a soft moan to erupt from the other boy. Jake repeated his actions several times, enjoying the symphony of moans and whimpers that were filling the room.

"Ahhh, Jake!" Oliver moaned softly. This seemed to knock the other boy back into reality because suddenly Jake stopped moving and quickly jumped off of Oliver.

"What the hell was I thinking?" he mumbled to himself. He looked over at Oliver who was still sitting on the couch, shirtless, chest heaving with a look of shock and bewilderment plastered across his face. "Jesus! Oliver I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-I should've-God, I'm so stupid! I don't even know what the hell I was thinking!" Jake yelled at himself as he paced back and forth across the room.

"Sorry? Why are you sorry? Did I do something wrong?" Oliver asked timidly.

Jake stopped pacing and stared at Oliver. "You? No! No! You didn't do anything wrong. You're perfect. I'm the stupid one, losing control of myself like that. God, I'm so stupid!" Jake sat down in front of the couch with his back to Oliver, "I never meant for you to find out this way, Oliver but...I like you. And I know you probably don't like me like that...you probably don't even like guys, but I'm just so sick of pretending. I completely understand if you hate me and don't wanna be friends with me anymore. Hell, if I were you I wouldn't wanna be friends with me either, but I just needed to tell you how I really before you left." Jake heard Oliver moving around on the couch. "Oh, and your coat's in the closet to the left of the front door." He wanted to turn back, but he didn't think he could stand seeing Oliver's face again.

Jake still sat on the floor debating with himself whether or not he should turn around, when, suddenly he felt a pair of lips on his bare shoulder. He froze.

"Oliver?" he whispered so softly it was barely audible. Oliver turned Jake's head around so that they were facing each other, and looked into Jake's beautiful blue-green eyes.

"I like you, too, Jake," he said before leaning in to press Jake's soft, tender lips to his own.

It wasn't long before both boys had resumed their positions on the couch, fingers roaming as much of each other's body as they could reach. Soon, there was a pile of clothes on the floor and the boys sat in nothing but their boxers. This time it was Oliver that stopped.

"Jake…I don't think I—we shouldn't—I'm not ready to..." he mumbled quietly.

"I know," Jake cut him off, sitting a little higher on the couch cushion, "Me neither." He turned to look at Oliver who seemed deep in thought. Jake began to finger a piece of loose thread on the arm of the couch, growing bored with every passing second. The room was eerily silent, and Jake was beginning to get annoyed at the lack of noise. He hated sitting in quiet rooms.

Finally Oliver spoke, "Jake?" he said timidly.

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking...and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to...watch?"

Jake thought for a second before nodding his head and moving to sit on the floor in front of Oliver. Oliver lay back on the couch, sort of nervous, as he began to rub himself through his boxers. After a while, though, he began to relax and even moaned a couple of times as Jake's boxers began to feel extremely tight. Jake watched in amazement as Oliver's member stood straight up out of his boxers, standing proudly in all its glory as Oliver stroked himself. Suddenly Oliver's rhythmic motions got faster and faster and Jake watched as his breathing sped up, his chest heaving. Jake could hear himself panting in anticipation of what was coming next as his boxers grew impossibly tighter. Oliver's moans were getting louder and louder and he wasn't sure how much longer he could last. Suddenly, he came with a violent shudder, Jake nearly coming in his boxers. Then, still shuddering, Oliver moaned softly, "Jake..." and that was all it took to push Jake over the edge as he stood and ran to the bathroom. He had some unfinished business to tend to.


End file.
